choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heist: Monaco Miscellaneous Characters
The Heist: Monaco Chapter 1 'Guard' He appears at the beginning of Chapter 1 in New York. He is Barrett Carlisle's guard and Your Character needs to distract him to get access to the computer. He resembles one of Eros's guards from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 2 'Barista' Anton instantly likes her but Devon Grusk is rude towards her. She has the same character model as Shelly, a miscellaneous character from The Senior. 'Devon Grusk' When Anton Edison auditions for your crew, he teaches Devon a lesson about being rude to the barista at the cafe where you meet Anton. 'Lulu Yazdi' Samira and Halim's daughter. She plays soccer on the local team. 'Halim Yazdi' Samira Yazdi's husband. When you and Rye first arrive at the soccer game looking for "The Blackbird" Halim is the first person you approach, thinking he might be the hacker you are looking for. 'Bobby Low Blow' Jones's opponent in the ring when you go to talk to him. He wins the match, because that is how the match was planned. His nickname comes from his tendency to hit people below the belt. Chapter 3 'Businessman' When you go to recruit Niles Edison, he is playing chess against a businessman. The businessman wins by design and doesn't realize he lost his expensive watch in the process. His appearance is modeled after Michael Kim, a character in Veil of Secrets. 'Broker' Broker is a high level member of the Rooks. She comes to the park to give Niles Edison the boot from the Rooks. She has the same face as Samantha Winters. 'Waiter' When you go to meet Sybil, she is stealing a recipe from the restaurant this man works at. 'Gino Aggrazzi' Gino is a rival of Tillie Marshall and Fabien Ahmad. He appears when you are recruiting your driver. However, Rye and you realize how arrogant he is and you tell him that he would not be recruited. Tillie and Fabien find it amusing when you talk down to him. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound, Book 1 and Jesse in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 4 'Prison Guards' These two unnamed guards work at the prison where Eris is kept. You need to convince them of the cover story that you made up with your team. The second will attack you during the last part of your escape. 'Whisper' On your way out after you have freed Eris, Whisper gets your attention and tries to persuade you to free her. She is a member of the Rooks, most famous for the 'Vatican Job' - a six-man job in 2013, where 300 million was stolen in art, over the span of a guitar solo; she tells you it wasn't six-men, that it was just one-woman: her. Eris tells you that she is the one who gave her the intel on the potential recruits. If you free her, she and the Rooks will owe you a favor. Chapter 6 'Peter Graves's Associates' Peter Graves puts on a one-man horrible act in conjuncture with two associates of his - a heckler in the audience and a man posing as a security guard - in order to start a fire to empty the building and leave all the people's valuables vulnerable to theft. When you come along to talk to him, he sends his associates away. The heckler's character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2, and the security guard's model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath. 'Baron Ehrmann' When you first meet Miranda Moreau, she is working a con on a donor she calls Baron Ehrmann. Chapter 7 'Ulrich Ziegler' Ulrich Ziegler is the owner and head of Ziegler security, who is contracted by Ansel to create a safe room or vault for the Crown Jewels. According to your Hacker, no one has broken into a Ziegler in twenty years. Therefore, Your Character and your Thief decide to break into his home to steal the plans for said safe room. However, since he keeps the security details on a flash drive on his person, you only come away with that information and the knowledge that he is a regular at the high roller table at the Royal Ruby Casino. If you decide, you can also steal his Thieves' Tools. He has the same facial design as Chief Walsh, only with stubble. In Chapter 8, it is mentioned that he has poor sportsmanship and can't stand losing. His behavior has caused numerous fights in the Royal Ruby Casino. You manage to successfully win his remaining ticket to the Masquerade Gala away from him. Chapter 8 'Tourist' If Peter is your grifter and you choose to run a quick street con (to practice and learn his craft), the Tourist is your mark. From his attitude and physical expression, you two deduce that he is there unbeknownst to his wife, with his mistress, and things aren't going as planned for him. If you are successful, you trick him into giving you $600. His character model is the same as Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Doorman' He's the doorman at the club you and Miranda con your way into in the premium scene where you can learn her craft from her. He also reappears in Chapter 9 at the entrance to the gala, asking to see your invitation. He will be impressed if you wear the premium outfit. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists. 'Waiter' He's a waiter at the same club, therefore only seen if you purchase the corresponding scene with Miranda. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Groups